Alternative energy vehicle supply stations are known. A network of electric vehicle (EV) recharging stations has begun to be established in various parts of the world. For example, Tesla Motors has developed a fast DC recharger network in California.
Typical chargers for electric vehicles, including hybrid electric vehicles, include Level 1, Level II and fast DC rechargers, which typically will use either a CHAdeMo or SAE J1772 standard.
Additionally, compressed natural gas (CNG) or liquid natural gas (LNG) vehicles are already in use, and liquid propane vehicles are also known. Natural gas vehicles are typically used in bus fleets or areas where compressed or liquid natural gas fueling stations are operated by a central operator. Honda now offers natural gas vehicles and they are in wide use worldwide. The term alternate fuel as used herein refers to CNG, LNG propane, primarily ethanol and all non-gasoline and diesel fueling stations.